Adderfang
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Adderfang Adderfang Adderfang |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: |familyl = Swiftbreeze Patchpelt, Redtail Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt |mentor = Unknown |apps = Thistleclaw |precededby1 = Tawnyspots |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Temporary Deputy |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = The Last Hope }} Adderfang is a mottled, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, massive shoulders, and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, Adderfang is boasting that there was a good batch of apprentices for ThunderClan that year. As the Gathering continues, Oakheart shouts that ThunderClan had always been kittypet friends. Adderfang whips his head around, eyes blazing, and snarls who was he calling kittypet friends. :Adderfang is on the ThunderClan patrol that encounters RiverClan when they try to take back Sunningrocks. Before they could fight, Mudfur stops it and proposes that he fight Adderfang alone to save bloodshed. Mudfur eventually pins down Adderfang like a trout and Adderfang surrenders. Adderfang is then helped home by his Clanmates, and, due to this reason, Mudfur steps down to become a medicine cat apprentice, gradually telling Hailstar he would like to save lives, not destroy them. :After Crookedjaw becomes the RiverClan deputy, Adderfang hisses at him, wondering why Hailstar made him deputy. He reasons that Crookedjaw wasn't ever ready to fight with his Clan. When Fallowtail mentions that Crookedjaw was RiverClan's strongest warrior, Adderfang slides from the crowd, sniffing that he thought Crookedjaw had never fought in a real battle. Hollyflower flicks her tail, and says that Adderfang was still smarting after being beaten by a medicine cat. Adderfang scowls, saying he wasn't a medicine cat at the time, and shoots an angry glance at Mudfur. Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang first appears as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He is the father of Swiftbreeze's kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit. :Adderfang is first seen playing with his kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, outside of the nursery. Bluekit, who is watching from the nursery, thinks that Adderfang is a good father to them. She wishes that her own father, Stormtail, would pay as much attention to her as Adderfang does to his kits. :When Bluekit and Snowkit meet Goosefeather, they ask Goosefeather to interpret the clouds as a prophecy. Adderfang walks by, archly asking if there is another prophecy. Bluekit appears surprised, wondering if Adderfang believed in prophecies. Snowkit asks if the prophecy meant her and Bluekit and Goosefeather replies that it could. Hearing this, Adderfang snorts at this as he pads away. :Before the apprentice ceremonies of Leopardkit and Patchkit, Adderfang is noted to be sitting beside Swiftbreeze at the edge of the clearing. His chest is thrust forward, and his chin is held high while Pinestar begins the meeting. During Patchkit's ceremony, Pinestar acknowledges that Patchkit already had Adderfang's courage shining in his eyes. :Later, Adderfang expresses his opinion heavily on how ThunderClan should fight against WindClan. After Goosefeather has a sign from StarClan, Adderfang's will becomes all the more stronger, and he is heavily supported by Stormtail. When Pinestar talks to Bluepaw about battles, he looks at Adderfang and remarks that only mouse-brains run into battle without fear. :Adderfang later receives Thistlepaw as an apprentice. When Bluefur leads a hunting patrol, he gives her a look when she gives him an order. He later scolds his apprentice for yowling and alerting the prey, so he puts Thistlepaw in charge of guarding the catch. When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, is ill, Adderfang is the one who fills in for him. Bluefur thought that Adderfang or Stormtail would be chosen as deputy after Tawnyspots retired, but Sunstar wanted a younger cat to succeed him and instead chose Bluefur. He is also seen after Bluefur loses her kits, asking her gently if she'd like to join a hunting patrol. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :When Jayfeather unites StarClan and leads them over a ravine in the territory, Adderfang is seen among them, having joined with Tawnyspots, Frostfur, and Swiftbreeze. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :When Lionpaw runs away from a battle with ShadowClan, Adderfang and his former apprentice, Thistleclaw, show up to help drive out the intruders. Trivia *Vicky originally wanted to name him Adderflight.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Vicky thinks he might be descended from Spottedpelt.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Swiftbreeze: Sons: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Daughters: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Granddaughters: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Molewhisker: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherryfall: :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Grandkits: :Two Unknown Kits:Revealed on [http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/new-improved-allegiance-list-for-the-apprentices-quest/ Kate's blog}} Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernsong: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Great-Great-Great-Grandkit: :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog Distant Relatives: :Cloudstar: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw: Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Vipernzahn Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deputy Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters